


Skin Test

by kuree



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuree/pseuds/kuree
Summary: This is a test publication for the skin I'm making for myself. Please ignore.
Comments: 1





	Skin Test

### Eijirou Kirishima

Yesterday 11:27PM

I had a great time last night. Thanks for putting it all together!

Anytime, man! Have a good night, bro! 😀

Today 8:47AM

Hey man, I got a truck to help with the move

I can pick it up as early as 9:30am tomorrow. How does 10:00-ish sound?

That would be perfect. Thanks so much!

Alright. see you then!


End file.
